pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY077: A Relay in the Sky!
is the 29th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis While training his new Noibat to help it fly, Ash and the gang learn about a competition called the Pokémon Sky Relay. Ash decides to compete with his three -types in hopes for Noibat to fly properly. But Team Rocket has other plans up their sleeve when they enter as well. Episode Plot Hawlucha flies up and teaches Noibat how to fly. The heroes notice Noibat's flying has improved, as it can fly longer distances. Bonnie notices Dedenne also wants to fly. Fletchinder teaches Noibat as well. Suddenly, a gust muffles Noibat's flying, but Hawlucha shows how to glide the wind, allowing Noibat to be calm and fly properly. Noibat cries out, happy it can fly better. Ash calms it down, letting Noibat know Hawlucha and Fletchinder have trust in it. Suddenly, they notice a Starly, a Staravia and a Staraptor flying by. The heroes go to an event and notice a lot of Pokémon that can fly. Clemont suspects there will be a race and an old man replies it is the Pokémon Sky Relay Challenge. The old man is Ornithol with Noctowl as his partner. The heroes ask about the Sky Relay Challenge. Ornithol replies it is a race where three Pokémon that can fly have to reach the goal. The heroes see Starly, Staravia and Staraptor from before, who land near their trainer. Ornithol tells that is Orson, the winner of the previous Sky Relay Challenge, who hopes to win this year's. Seeing Noibat, Hawlucha and Flethcinder, Ornithol asks Ash to participate in the Sky Relay Challenge, since Ornithol wanted to be the champ. Ash accepts, thinking it will be a test for Noibat. Team Rocket spies on them and think isn't wise for Noibat to enter the race. Meowth thinks this may improve Noibat, who would evolve into Noivern. Jessie decides they should enter, but James reminds him they need three Pokémon that can fly, from which only Inkay and Pumpkaboo can. Jessie plans on entering with Meowth, using Team Rocket tech as well. Ornithol explains the Pokémon have to carry a sash and give it to the next one until the last one reaches the finish line, circling around the valley. Ash decides to use Fletchinder on first, Hawlucha on second and Noibat on final place. Ash is heated up, while Clemont asks Ornithol did he have any trophies or titles. Ornithol replies he has no records because he never got three Pokémon that can fly, unamusing the heroes. Ornithol asks Ash that he flies in his stead, since Ornithal has been watching the Sky Relay Challenge for years, to which Ash accepts. Next day, the participants start their balloons before the race starts. After the countdown, the race starts and the Pokémon fly off. Fletchinder is in the lead place, for Ornithol told Ash having the first part of the race as a lead role is of critical importance. The Pokémon fly through the forest and Ornithol asked that Fletchinder, for mobility's sake, should predict where to fly, rather than decreasing its speed. Suddenly, something is tromping through the forest, causing a Hydreigon to bash into a rock and faint. While other Pokémon decrease speed, Altaria takes Fletchinder's lead role. Altaria, Fletchinder and Staravia come to the second point. However, from Altaria, Team Rocket's Pumpkaboo appears and comes to Pelipper (which is actually a machine containing Meowth inside) and passes the band to it. Staravia passes its band to Staraptor, while Ash's Fletchinder gives its band to Hawlucha. Ornithol warned Ash the second part would be to move between rocks. Jessie and James tell Meowth he could even win to gain fame, as well as to catch Noibat. Meowth likes the idea and powers Pelipper mecha on. Staraptor is unable to get closer to Pelipper, while Hawlucha leaps from rock to rock and passes Staraptor by. Hawlucha gets into the lead, so Meowth attacks Hawlucha through the Pelipper mecha. Hawlucha lures Pelipper in, who gets bashed. Everyone sees it is actually Meowth using the machine to fly. Jessie and James take off their disguises and begin reciting their motto, but Meowth's machine bashes into their balloon, causing them to blast off, as well as hitting Inkay and Wobbuffet. Since Jessie and James cheated in the Sky Relay, it resulted them in being disqualified from the tournament. Hawlucha comes and passes the band to Noibat, who flies off. Staraptor passes its band to Starly, who goes to catch up with Noibat. Ornithol told the third part is easy, because there are no obstacles, allowing Noibat to fly without difficulty. However, there are sometimes known to be gusts of wind. One gusts Noibat away, while Starly folds its wings and goes through. Noibat, remembering Ash trusts it, regains balance. Noibat speeds up and goes to the finish line. Despite being encouraged by its friends, Noibat comes in the second place. Everyone comes and praises Noibat, for it did great for placing in the second place against Orson. Noibat is glad to have such support. In the end, while Orson gets the winner's cup, Ash and Noibat smile, for they had a great time today. Debuts Character *Orson *Ornithol Quotes *''"It's the same old story!"'' - Meowth *''"No target!"'' - James *''"No glory!"'' - Jessie Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Starly (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Noctowl (US) *This episode aired in Canada before its official release in the U.S. Gallery Hawlucha teaches Noibat how to fly in strong winds XY077 2.png Noibat crying from happiness while using Supersonic XY077 3.png Ash accepts Ornithol's request XY077 4.png Ornithol explaining the course XY077 5.png The trainers flying behind their Pokémon XY077 6.png Fletchinder is in the lead XY077 7.png Hydreigon is knocked out XY077 8.png Pumpkaboo jumps out of Altaria XY077 9.png Fletchinder passes its band to Hawlucha XY077 10.png Meowth activating the booster of the Pelipper machine XY077 11.png Orson warns his Staraptor to dodge the rock XY077 12.png Hawlucha passes Staraptor XY077 13.png Hawlucha dodges the Pelipper machine's attack XY077 14.png Team Rocket is blasting off XY077 15.png Hawlucha gives the band to Noibat XY077 16.png Noibat loses its balance to the strong winds XY077 17.png Noibat remembering back that Ash trusts it to do its best XY077 18.png Noibat is back in the race XY077 19.png Starly and Noibat almost there to the finish line XY077 20.png Starly wins, with Noibat halfway there. XY077 21.png Noibat crying from happiness when Ash and Serena congratulate it for flying so well XY077 22.png Hawlucha and Fletchinder praising Noibat XY077 23.png Orson is given the trophy XY077 24.png Ash is happy with the place he has gotten }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes featuring Competitions